


永坠爱河

by Luruyuan408



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luruyuan408/pseuds/Luruyuan408





	永坠爱河

永坠爱河

回忆起来，我第一次见章远应该是在二零零四年的夏天，正是我中考后的暑假。暑假的某一天里，章远搬到了我家隔壁单元的一楼。现在想想，其实我俩见面时具体的情形我已经无法复述的很详细，只是那个夏天的炎热程度着实令我记忆犹新——我和他应该是在球场上碰见的——我们小区出门左拐就是旁边中学的操场，他一个人占着一块场地玩着篮球，我觉得这太浪费了，所以上去和他搭话，想和他拼个场子。他流了很多汗，我记得这个，他的汗真的流的挺多，粗喘着气儿，下巴朝我一扬，我就和他在那个篮球场打了一下午球儿。我们就是这么认识的。  
男孩儿交朋友很简单的，打场球儿，递瓶儿水，聊几句，勾肩搭背一下午就混熟了。  
他和我一个学校的，那个学校在我们那儿真挺不错，我是交钱上的，因为学习不行，但我妈觉得上所好高中很大程度上能左右我的未来，所以我妈就找人，给学校交了一笔建设费，把我塞进去了。章远跟我不一样，他成绩好，从小就拿啥华罗庚奥赛奖，我觉得他上我们学校就是他规划好的必走的一步。唉，章远就是这样的人。我的性格和他实在是不太一样，但是性格不一样也挺好的，我觉得这就和同行不能做夫妻是一个道理——哎，我这比喻是不是用的不太好？算了，能意会就好。  
章远高一的时候个子就挺高的，我长的慢，那个时候比他矮点儿，不多，就一点儿。他还恁瘦，我妈都说他光长个子不长肉。哦，我妈喜欢章远，因为他成绩好呀，小聪明一套一套的，特会讨我妈的喜欢，我妈拿他当半个儿子，经常喊他来我家里吃饭，顺便让他给我补习物理。章远这小子人前端着一副傲气模样儿，一到人后，尤其当着我的面儿他才会露出他本来面目，他嘴特毒，给我判错题的时候说的话能让我这个自诩厚脸皮的都无地自容，你想想，他是不是特欠儿？不过欠儿也挺好的，他在我面前嘚嘚瑟瑟，我从不杀他面儿，一直都是宠着的，没办法呀，我作业有不会的得让他教，写不完的得找他抄，考试得求着让他帮衬我一把，卷子发下来了考的不好还得拉他一起回家，让他给我妈说说好话。

我跟章远，应该一直是顶好的朋友才对的。我现在回忆起年少时候的我与章远，脸上不自觉的还会带笑。我很爱想起他，他的身影在我的记忆里一直都是浓烈的，青春逼人，我的大脑就像一盏走马灯，章远的模样随着我每一次的回想被一次一次的擦亮。

后面我要讲的故事，我都记得很清楚，甚至故事里的每一句对话我都可以复述下来，虽然这不算是一个好的故事。  
二零零六年，章远的父母离婚了。事实上他们早在刚搬来的时候就开始争吵了，男人和女人吵架的时候声音很大，章远好几次来敲我家的门，我对他站在我家门外的样子印象很深：他斜斜倚着我家的门框，穿着没换下去的校服，他一手拿着作业本，一手拿着笔，耳朵里还塞着耳机，声音很大，我都能听见从他耳机里泄露出的，在廊灯昏黄的过道中尤为清晰的音乐声。章远保持着一副无所谓的样子，在我开门后就直起身体，他对我说：“能在你家写作业吗？我爸妈吵架了，烦人的不行。”  
章远的爸爸爱喝酒，或者说酗酒。他喝的很凶，醉了之后就爱找茬。在章远小的时候，只要他爸爸一喝醉，他就要挨打，后来在章远个子长的比他爸高之后，他爸才不再打他。我问过他，我问他：“你妈呢？你妈妈就不管？”章远说：“她怎么管呀？我妈一周七天，六天上的是夜班，我爸晚上喝酒耍酒疯的时候我妈都在单位上班呢。”  
我听着替章远着急的不行，我说：“那你告诉你妈呀！”章远摇摇头，说：“没必要。我一给我妈说，她和我爸就会吵架，后来我就不说了，但是他俩还是会吵架。”  
章远说着，忽然抬头看我。他问我道：“你说，为什么他俩天天吵架，却还要将就着过呢？”  
我答不出来，只能安慰他说：“我妈说过，一直吵架却分不开的，那叫烂命鸳鸯。命虽然烂，但也是鸳鸯呀。”  
章远不说话，我觉得他并不认同我的看法。不过后来事实也的确证明了章远是对的，这世间鸳鸯很少，命烂的鸳鸯也少，章远的父母显然没被画在鸳鸯图谱里面。

零六年我和章远正上高三，我妈得知章远父母离婚的消息之后一直忿忿不平，在餐桌上也一直念叨着：“怎么要在孩子上高三的时候离婚呀！影响成绩怎么办呀？小远成绩那么好，北大清华的料子，这要是被影响了，父母就是作孽嘛！”  
我给我妈夹一筷子土豆丝，嘴里还咀嚼着饭菜，我含糊不清的说：“妈，你别担心他，我看章远状态还不错的呀，他这次一模还考了全校前几名呢。”  
我妈听我说完就拿筷子打我，她骂我没有心肝，她还说：“小远不可能一点都没感觉的呀，父母离婚多大的事儿！你这个当朋友的不好好安抚他，还在一边说风凉话！”  
我冤枉！我哪儿说风凉话了？不过我知道我妈很疼章远，所以我也不和她顶嘴，只是说道：“好好好，我没有心肝，不关心朋友——那我明天就把章远叫家里吃饭，你做顿好的，好好关爱一下他呗。”  
我妈又拿起筷子，我飞快一闪头，我妈骂我小兔崽子，不痛不痒，我认这个骂。

我觉得吧，男孩儿对于身边人的情感体会大多是有些木讷的，我是“大多”里的一号儿，章远则和我相反。我之前也说过，章远的性格和我完全不同，他有些恃才傲物，可那种傲气儿并不招恨，只是让人觉得自己他跳脱嘚瑟，然而他又很敏感，心思细腻，嘴里不说，想的挺多。我向来拿捏不准章远的一些情绪，也不知是他伪装的太好还是我太愚钝。  
第二天是周日，我们学校的高三生统一都是上两周课休息一天。那天正好是轮到休息的那个周日，我提前跟章远说好了，要找他去游泳。  
沿着小区门口的路一直直走会经过一座桥，桥架在一条小河上，我不知道这条小河的名字。顺着河边向东走上一两百米，那儿没有护栏，水也很浅，我小时候经常和朋友在这儿游野泳，没出过事儿，所以这儿也一直是我闲来无事就要下去游几圈儿的地方。  
我带章远来过一次这儿，他穷讲究，又嫌河水不干净，又嫌裸泳不卫生。我泡在水里，周身凉意，舒服的很，懒得跟他争口舌，只是两句话给他交代明白：一，河水挺干净的，活水比游泳池里的消毒液和漂白剂干净多了；二，我没裸泳，我穿着内裤呢！  
章远明显对我的说辞不买账，他依旧我行我素的坐在河堤上，屁股下头垫着一张草稿纸，曲着膝盖，两腿中间夹本课外书，低头开始看起来。我看他这幅样儿就来气，恨不得直接冲到他身边把他扔下河去，让他再装！我思及至此，双手狠狠拍出两个水花，章远视而不见，我又大声叫他的名字，这次章远直接戴上了耳机。  
我最终还是没有把章远扔下河，想也是。他就坐在河堤上看书，我泡在河里，游累了就浮着看他。不得不说，章远长的的确不错，我知道班里有好几个小姑娘都喜欢他，我想我要是换个性别，我也会爱上他——章远低头看书时候的侧脸很乖，他的鼻子好挺，嘴唇自然放松，微微上翘着，看着是很软的触感——哪个女孩儿不会爱上这样的男孩儿呢？他坐在草地里，白色的短袖和蓝色的牛仔裤，十分干净的模样让我想要比喻成天使在河堤上诞生。我想我是能够欣赏美的，美又是不分性别的，章远就是一个美的例子。  
那天我一直在水里泡到日薄西山，太阳挪到西边的时候是橘色的，像个暖意融融的蛋黄。河水渐渐变得有些凉，我游到岸边，章远帮我递来我包里的毛巾。  
我擦着身子，他抬头看我，对我说：“正好。”我拨拉着湿透的头发，没懂他什么意思，于是问他：“啥？”章远冲我笑了一下，眉头挑起一边，是很狡黠的模样。他朝我晃晃手里的mp3，回答：“你上来的正好，我mp3正好没电啦。”  
我湿漉漉的脚踢他一下，章远便笑着直接保持着盘腿的姿势站起来躲我。

这是我第二次带章远来这条河边，章远默默跟在我身后，到了地方，我把背着的背包放下来，从里面掏出两条泳裤。我将其中一条递给章远，对他说：“穿上这个，不要裸泳。”  
章远说：“我看你游。”  
我不依不饶，硬要把泳裤塞给他。我说：“这条河真的挺干净的，放的是水库的水，并且水里的温度很舒服的，有什么烦心事儿，我保证你一下水就忘啦！”  
章远嘴硬的辩道：“我不——我没有烦心事儿……”  
我“切”了一声，直接把泳裤甩在章远肩上，我骂道：“行，你他妈要有烦心事儿你就是我孙子！你不下水你他妈也是我孙子！”  
章远闻言，也骂我一句，他不怎么会骂人，翻来覆去也就是一句人名加上“你大爷的”，一点威慑性都没有。  
我脱了内裤，套上泳裤，站在河边，一只脚已经下了水。我扭头吆喝章远：“孙子，叫声爷爷我就让你坐那儿看书！”  
章远大声骂句“你大爷的”，然后终于不服气的脱了衣服，换上了泳裤。他把衣服叠好放在我背包旁边，而后他跑到河边，竟先我一步下了水。  
“扑通”一声之后，我也跳下水去，章远游泳没有我熟练，他偶尔蛙泳腿都做不标准，整体只维持在淹不死的水平左右。我不敢让章远往河中央游去，于是一直抓着他的胳膊，让他乖乖在我身边泡着。  
章远在我身边露着颗脑袋，他的头发已经湿了，于是他伸手将发丝拢到脑后。  
我俩大概有十分钟没有说话，气氛很静，汽车鸣笛声都仿佛离我们很遥远。我半闭着眼睛，半晌之后才慢悠悠的对章远说：“你听，其实河水流动的声音并不是‘潺潺’声，而是‘呼噜呼噜’的声音，对吧？”  
章远嗤笑一声：“你说啥呢？”  
我说：“你仔细听呀——能听出来吗？水流过你身前，是‘呼噜呼噜’的。你知道这是为什么吗？”  
章远回答：“不知道，愿闻其详。”  
我斜斜睨他一眼，看见他的表情，章远露着额头，光洁的皮肤上带着水珠。他的眼睛很亮，还抿着嘴唇微笑，仿佛是已经做好了嘲笑我的准备。  
我说：“血液在血管里流动的声音也是‘呼噜呼噜’的。如果把整个世界当成一个人去看，那世界上所有的河就相当于这个‘人’的血管网，所以河水流动的声音就和血液流动的声音是一样的呀。”  
章远果然“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，我撩起一抔水泼他，故意恶狠狠的问他：“你笑什么！”章远闻言便更加放肆的笑起来，他一边笑一边咳，他说：“先不说这个说法有多扯——你这么说话也太不像你了！”  
我问他：“怎么，怎么就不像我了？”  
章远不答，只是笑着往岸边够，他双手一撑，洁白的胸膛和瘦窄的腰就露了出来。他反身一扭坐在岸边，小腿以下还泡在水里。章远居高临下的看我，对我说：“还有，你真没文化。‘潺潺’是这样儿解释的吗？”  
我嘬着牙花，游到章远面前，手在水底暗自摸索，我一边不动声色地反问他“那你说怎么解释”，手掌一边趁他不注意，握着他的脚踝就将他往水里拉。章远“啊”了一声，叫声很惊恐的样子，我怕章远真的淹到，于是立刻松手，胳膊伸出来护着他。  
水花四溅，我向后缩着脖子，眼睛眯起，章远被我拽进水里，我胳膊勒紧了他的腰，所以他没有被水呛到，只是被吓了一跳——这正是我想要的。  
我抱着章远，不怕死的在他面前“嘿嘿嘿”笑起来，章远像是真的被吓愣了，他讷讷的看我，手臂下意识的扶住了我的肩膀，当时我没有意识到我俩的动作有多暧昧，我只单纯觉得被吓到的章远很有趣：一向傲气的他露出一副呆愣愣的表情，眼睛睁圆了，连内双都被他瞪成了小外双，他的嘴巴也半张着，没反应过来似的。  
我一直在笑，而后章远终于回复神智，他开口就是一句“你大爷的”，他还直接用手臂去卡我的脖子，水底下两条长腿不停在蹬，我被他弄的站不太稳，于是我向后倒去，章远的腰还被我两条胳膊锁着，他惊呼还没出口，就又跟着我倒进水里。我一入水，手臂就松开了章远，我呛了好几口水，整个人躺着倒在水里的时候不知怎的就是站不起来。这大概是我第一次溺水，虽然水不太深，但是窒息感不管是在海里还是在脸盆里都是同样真实的。  
最后是章远一把将我从水里拽了出来，我的脑袋冒出水面的第一秒我就开始咳嗽，章远也在咳嗽，但他还是拉着我让我躺在了岸上，而他自己还是胳膊撑着河岸，下半身泡在水里的状态。  
我一边咳着，水一边从我的鼻子和嘴里呛出来，我十分艰难的说：“…操，操……老子他妈…的，咳，差点，操…差点就死了……”  
章远比我好些，他回答我：“你活该！”他说完，粗喘着缓了会儿，而后翻身上岸，蹲在我身边将我扶起来，拍着我的后背。  
“没事儿吧？”章远问我，“下次还这么玩儿吗？不要命了你！”  
“我操…咳咳……”我咳着，“天地——天地良心…是你，你一直乱蹬，我，咳咳，我才没站稳的……操，幸亏，幸亏水浅……”  
章远一巴掌狠狠的拍在我裸露的后背上，我差点一口气没喘上来。章远骂我：“你大爷的，你还怪我？”  
我后背被章远打的火辣一片，深知现在他强我弱，不应与他口头之争，更何况也的确是我先拉他下水的……我识时务，于是我道：“好…好，怪我，咳咳，怪我。”  
章远松开我站起身来，嘴里说着“这还差不多”。  
我又喘了一会儿，觉得差不多了，才仰躺在地上，眼睛睁着看着站立着的章远。  
章远背面儿沾上了很多断草和黑泥，我想待会儿我起身的时候只会更脏。这时的章远在我眼里十分高挑，我很久没有用仰视的眼光看过他了——之前我俩那差一点儿的身高差距被我后来居上的超越了，我现在甚至比章远还高上一些。  
我仔细瞧着他，我发现章远很瘦，我刚刚下水的时候似乎都没觉得他如此瘦削，他背对着我，一列伶仃的脊柱骨在他背后凸起，他的腰很细——我刚才用手臂围住的时候切实的感受到了——他的屁股也很小，胯骨很窄，腿很长，但同样是细瘦的。  
我忽然就觉得章远长了一副女人的骨相。  
对，是纤细的，线条圆润的，十分容易就给予男性幻想的，女人的骨相。  
不知我是否天生就擅长赏品章远的美好与优异，如果是，那我认为这是老天给我的一个诅咒，如果不是，那我就认为这是我的基因开始了恶毒的变异，因为我的视线完全不受我控制般地在章远身上流连。我仔细的，仔细的从他的脖颈看到他的肩背，从他的肩背看到他的腰胯，从他的腰胯看到他的臀腿，再从他的臀腿看到了他的踝腱。  
章远大概不知道我在如此细致的欣赏他，但他应该察觉到了我的目光，因为章远转过身来了。  
“你看我干嘛？”章远低头俯视着我问道。  
“觉得你长得好看。”我不动声色的，厚脸皮的回答道。  
“什么叫好看？”章远眉毛一挑，他又恢复了那副嘚瑟的样子，他纠正我：“我这叫帅！”  
我眨眨眼睛，毫不退让。我说：“你好看。”  
他说：“我帅！”  
我说：“不，你是好看。我觉得你很美。”  
章远愣住了。我这才发现我都说了些什么，于是我赶紧坐起身，结结巴巴的向他解释道：“不是，不是那种‘美’，不是，唉，不是……你帅！你帅！”  
章远眨眨眼睛，他微微鼓着脸颊，眼角眉梢都是秀气的。他问我：“你是认真的？”  
我飞快点头，章远又说：“我是说，你说我…说我…美…，你是认真的？”  
我迟疑一下，小心翼翼的再次向他申明：“不是那种，不是那种形容女孩儿的‘美’，我的意思是，就是……”我抓耳挠腮，半天才接上刚刚没说完的话头：“我的意思就是说你长得特——特顺我的眼！”  
章远嘴角挑挑，像是在不露声色的微笑。他唾我一口，说我“你个神经病”。  
我和章远又下了一次水，为了去洗我俩身上的草和泥，洗干净之后我俩就上了岸，没换泳裤，内裤拿我放泳衣的袋子装了，而后直接套上了衣服。

回家的时候我算是没头没尾的就问章远道：“章远，你爸妈离婚了，你伤心吗？”  
章远表情都没变，反问我：“怎么突然问这个？”  
我实话实说道：“我妈让我安慰安慰你，她很喜欢你，很关心你的。你不要伤心，你身边还是有很多喜欢你的人在的，比如我妈，比如我，比如物理老师，数学老师，化……”  
我话还没说完就被章远打断，他十分无奈的模样，对我说：“打住打住，我不用那么多老师喜欢我。”  
我说：“重点是老师喜欢你吗？重点是我和我妈喜欢你呀！”  
章远勾起一边唇角笑起来，他的笑容很干净，我觉得他大概就没有不干净的地方。章远带着笑音儿，回道：“替我谢谢阿姨。”  
“嘿！你怎么不谢我？”我翻个白眼儿，“今天晚上去我家吃饭，我妈让你去的，你自己当面儿谢她去！”  
章远脸上的笑意藏不住了，他低眉敛目的偷偷笑出一口白牙，我看见了。  
“……你，”我忽地又开口，“章远，你别跟你爸。”  
我话音刚落，章远脸上的笑意瞬时就少了一大半。我看他收敛回的笑意，心里暗自骂自己不该在这时开这个口。  
章远回答：“我知道，”他看我一眼，飞快地。“你别担心我。”  
我不能不担心你，我怎么可能不担心你呢？我深深地看了章远一眼，他面目很平静，像是事不关己。我看着他，没有说出这句话，因为我觉得话说到这里就够了。如果现在再给我一次机会，我应该也还是会沉默的。

晚饭时候我妈做了一桌子的菜，全是章远爱吃的。他胃不太好，经常胃痛，还很挑食，但他很爱我妈做的菜，他说我妈的手艺天下第一——你看，我说了吧，他可会讨我妈开心。  
我妈给章远夹菜，她忽然说：“以后晚饭都在阿姨家吃吧。”  
章远说：“这怎么能……”  
我妈伸手拧拧章远翘起来的耳廓，佯怒道：“你这小崽子，跟我客气什么？”  
我捧着碗笑眯眯地看着，章远被拧了耳朵，他眨眼缩脖子的样子让我觉得很逗乐，他很少能有这样的“落魄”。章远眨着眼睛看我，他看我傻笑，估计也觉得有趣，于是他一边被我妈揪着耳朵教育，一边眼角眉梢都显露出一丝快活，仿佛被人拧耳朵和被人看笑话都成了快乐的事，但我笃定这时的章远的确是快乐的，我有这个底气。

后来——也不能说是后来——我不知道是从什么时候开始，我就再也没有见过章远的爸爸了。他妈妈在离婚之后也依旧保持着从前的工作时间，一周有六天是夜班，所以章远就成了对于我来说十分自由的人。他可以在我家待到很晚，直到他检查完我的作业里没有错题，那段时间我现在想起来都觉得十分折磨——我这算是建议还是吐槽？我认为章远真的不适合去当老师，他的教学风格真的不符合我国对于祖国花朵的保护理念。  
那天是周三，晚上放学回来之后，我在房间里改作业，我题错了挺多，所以章远有些生气。他坐在一旁戴着耳机听着歌看着书，就是不理我。就在我抓耳挠腮的时候，我妈端着两杯牛奶走进来，一杯放在我面前，一杯放在了章远面前。我喝着牛奶，我妈站在我身旁，对我说道：“我周六要回一趟西安，你一个人在家可以吗？”  
我把杯子放下，问她：“回西安干嘛？”  
我妈回答：“妈妈家里的一个亲戚检查出癌症，住院了，妈妈要回家看望一下呀。”  
我追问：“谁呀？哪个亲戚？我认识吗？”  
我妈说：“是妈妈的小表舅，你没见过。”  
我“哦”了一声，“那你去吧。什么时候回来？”  
我妈回答：“下周一，可以吗？”我点点头，表示自己知道了。  
我妈出门后，我一时忘形，于是对章远说：“章远，咱俩周五，网吧通宵啊！”  
章远闻言，“啪”地一声将手里的那本书拍在我脑门，他对我说：“通你个头，题全做对了是吧？”

我接下来要说的，于我，于章远，应当都是一个转折。我说不上这转折到底影响了我多少，或是影响了章远多少，我都不知道，但它就像一根卡在我喉咙里的软刺，它让我好疼，可我自己取不出它。喝水时，吃饭时，甚至呼吸拉动声带时，它都在提醒我它是那么深刻地，牢固地扎在我的身体里，除非有一天我能彻底地消化它，让这根刺与我合二为一，然而真的会有这么一天吗？

周六晚上我妈为我俩留了饭菜，章远依旧是吃完饭后就盯着我做作业改错题，我有些烦，这周日又该轮休，作业留到明天晚上做可以吧，章远不该盯我这么紧，难道我真的是他的学生吗？  
章远大概看我烦郁躁动，于是善解人意的说：“你今天想玩会儿也行。”  
我一下坐直身体，头像章远探去。我说：“那，那章远，咱们打开电脑，我让你看个好东西！”  
什么好东西？不过就是AV，你得理解一下青春期的男孩儿。  
章远狐疑地望着我，我也不去详细解释，只是去把电脑打开，然后从我床底的箱子里找出一张包的严严实实的光碟，我熟练的将光碟塞进电脑里，章远看着我的动作，似乎突然就明白了。  
“你…你…！”章远结结巴巴的叫，“你从哪儿搞来的？”我得意极了，扭头向他眨眨眼睛，然后回答他：“这是我借的——把灯关上！咳，开始了啊！”  
我和章远并肩坐在床上，我大剌剌的盘腿坐着，章远却是有些羞赧的样子，他抱着膝盖，下巴埋着，毛茸茸的发梢里露出一对儿耳朵尖，真是一副纯情的模样。我猜他没看过AV，他那么乖，脑子里又只有牛顿和安倍，他应该没有看过AV。  
对于这个年纪的男孩儿来说，性可真是一件隐秘又罪恶的事情：丰满的欧美女人，头发是漂亮的大波浪，发色也不同于亚洲人种，不知这是不是就是大多数人心中最初始的性感印象。她们饱满丰盈的乳房与臀部直直勾引着我的视线，腿间那道我看一眼便觉得心跳加速的生殖器官也令我觉得喉咙干渴，但我却下意识的去扭头看坐在我身边的章远，他在我的床上，恨不得将自己缩成一团似的，他的双腿并拢，双脚也是相互叠放着，脚趾蜷缩，他环抱住自己的膝盖，将头整个藏进臂弯里，他好害羞。我看他这样，连带着我自己都变得更加干渴了。  
我的心血在我喉咙里咕噜咕噜的沸腾着，我大概有些硬了。我呆呆看着章远那副纯情羞赧的样子，耳边听着女人毫不掩饰的叫声，随即我就发现，章远的身体竟然都在随着视频里女人的叫床声颤抖——  
“…章…章远……”我清清嗓子，叫他一声：“你，你很害羞吗，那，…那不看了吧？”  
章远微微的从他臂弯里抬起头，他的脸红透了，红透了！像是醉酒，又像是对玫瑰汁贪杯。  
他小声的开口，他说：“怎么……我…”  
他的声音太小了，我没有听清，于是我凑近他，身体挨上他的，我问：“你说什么？”  
章远的手指抓着自己胳膊上的皮肉，他屁股挪了挪，腿也再次拢合，他的脚丫互相踩了踩，而后他抬起脑袋，半侧着头对我说道：“…怎么办……”他说，“…我，我硬了……”  
我呼吸一滞。我的下身本就半硬，可就在章远说他硬了之后，我那里便瞬间勃起了，我…，我……  
女人的叫床声音调很高，尾音是颤动的。她的皮肤很白，皮下脂肪充盈，肉波荡漾。她的阴道内应该很湿，因为我听到了黏稠的水声，她打开大腿，任人奸淫。我本该对这些感兴趣才对，这些本应才是能激发我欲望的助燃剂。可现在不是这样了，我对那些不感兴趣了。女人的大波浪卷发，丰臀，翘乳，水淋淋的阴道，我都不感兴趣了，我的眼神只能看着我身边的章远，他穿戴整齐，领子都是平整的，他手腕上甚至还带着运动手表。可他将自己蜷缩在我身旁，他毛茸茸的头颅，长而白的脖子，颈后伶仃的凸出的脊柱骨，线条顺畅的弯下的脊背，可人的红嫩了一片的手肘，磨蹭交拢在一起的双腿，你不知道这样的他有多吸引我。  
我是鬼迷心窍的。  
我汗湿的手掌，颤巍巍的伸向章远裸露在外的手臂，我抓住他，他便浑身一颤，而后抬起头瑟瑟的看我。他的眼神像只发情的白兔子，红色的，含着水光。这是我用过的最自满的一个比喻。  
“章远，”我叫他，“你…你硬了，我帮你…你也帮我，好吗…？”  
我是不管不顾的。  
我换了姿势面对章远，我从裤子里放出我的器官来，我不敢让章远发现我在脑海里想着发情的白兔子，于是我扭头，看着电脑屏里的机械的交媾画面，手掌慢慢抚上我的那根，开始上下撸动起来。  
我是自欺欺人的。  
因为我说：“章远，你闭上眼睛…我也帮你撸一下，你可以把我想象成你喜欢的人…我们互帮互助…我也闭上眼睛……”  
章远喘息着，他也向我一样打开身体，他讷讷地环握着自己的那根秀气可爱的阴茎，而后他开口道：“你闭眼…”  
我听话的闭上眼，我终于可以沉溺在我的性幻想里了。  
我的手掌摸上章远的那根，章远的手掌摸上我的，我俩几乎同时一颤。章远的手掌是温暖干燥的，他不会什么花样儿，不过我也不会，这倒是十分公平。  
我在想象，借着感觉让自己代入进去，你知道我在想什么吗？我在想那次游泳，我仰视欣赏的章远的身体。那是我头次直观的感到我与章远不同：章远是如此的细瘦纤嫩，女孩儿一般，皮是白的，肉是软的，骨骼是圆润的，就连堕进情欲里的表情都是清纯的——他是多干净的处子啊。  
如果我吻他的眼睛，他的眼睛就会带水；如果我吻他的鼻尖，他的鼻尖就会沁出薄汗；如果我吻他的嘴唇，他的嘴唇就会红艳肿胀；如果我吻他的耳朵，他的耳朵就会瑟瑟发烫。如果我吻他的胸膛呢？如果我吻他的肚脐呢？如果我吻他的腰窝呢？如果我吻他的性器官呢？如果我吻他的大腿呢？如果我吻他的膝盖呢？如果我吻他的脚踝呢？如果，如果！我想——我好想。但我做不到。这只是我见不得人的性幻想，章远不能知道，谁都不能知道，只有我知道，这根刺从此就扎在我的喉咙里了。  
章远的手掌还在尽职尽责的上下撸动着，我的也是。我偷偷睁开眼睛，想看章远的表情，可我一睁开眼，便直接和章远的双眸对上……章远没有闭上眼睛，他没有。他的眼睛那么亮，他看着我，我看着他，他的手掌因为与我对视而停止了动作，可我却在他直勾勾却又讷讷愕然的眼神里射了出来。  
章远随后也射了。他小口小口却激烈的喘着气，低下头不敢看我。我不敢追问他为什么没有闭眼，只是赶紧翻身去拿卫生纸，好把我俩清理干净。

有些问题的答案是不该被知道的，我想。我收拾完自己，扭头去看章远，章远也把自己收拾干净了，他又成为了整齐端正的，聪慧的章远。章远下床去关电脑，顺手打开了灯。我看着他的背影，心里却觉得刚刚那个帮我手淫还看着我的章远并不是现在的这个章远。他们是一个人，却又不是一个人了，也许是开灯后的白炽光将那个黑暗里的，眼睛很亮的章远吞噬了。  
那天晚上我留了章远在我家过夜，我没有别的意思，说实话我也不知道我为什么要这么做，只是当时想要留他，我就留他了。章远也答应了，他和我挤在一张床上，似乎我俩之间全然没有互相手淫之后的尴尬。  
大概是躺在一起很久之后，章远突然开了口，像是知道我肯定没睡。他语气笃定，问我：“你是西安人吗？”  
我回答：“我不是…我爸爸是海城人，我妈是西安人。”  
章远说：“没听你说起过你爸爸。”  
我说：“嗯…他早就去世了。”  
章远沉默一会儿，声音柔软的向我道歉。我说没关系。  
章远又说：“我挺喜欢西安的……你去过西安吗？”  
我回答他，我说：“小时候去过…不太记得了。”  
章远说：“哦…我觉得，西安哪儿都好，就是没有海。如果西安有海就好了。”  
我笑了，我向他转身，与他面对面。我说：“海城有海。”  
章远说：“可我喜欢西安呀。”  
我说：“西安没有海呀。”  
章远皱起眉头，像是很惆怅遗憾的样子，他说：“所以我说，如果西安有海就好了，可惜没有。”  
“嗯……”我也学章远皱眉，可我的表情还是笑着的。我说：“你闭上眼睛，想象一下，西安有海了，回民街开始卖烧烤海鲜，芙蓉园里展示海葵……”  
章远“噗嗤”一声笑出来，他用手指顶我的额头，说我：“你个傻子。”  
我嘿嘿一乐，闭上了眼睛。

高考来的很快，我好像一夜之间长大成人。高考前的日子我甚至有些恐惧去回忆，我和章远也依旧是那样子，只是偶尔我俩压力大时就会抱在一起相互慰藉。这种关系有些变态，对吧？但是我不在意，我猜章远也是一样。  
假期的某一天，章远忽然让我陪他去打耳洞。我虽然撇着嘴嘲笑章远出形，但我还是跟他一起去了。打耳洞的店主是个身材微胖的女人，她说着一口海蛎子味儿的海城话，她问章远要打几个耳洞，打在哪边。  
章远说：“两个，都在左边吧。”  
女人乐呵呵的应了，而后又问我：“这个小哥打不打？”  
我摇摇头，开玩笑地嗤道：“我不打，娘们儿兮兮的。”  
章远也不反驳我说他娘们儿兮兮的话，他只是低眉敛目的坐在椅子上，任由女人给他耳垂消毒。女人拿红笔在他耳朵上点了两个点，我看着像两粒朱砂痣。女人问：“这个位置可以吗？”章远看着镜子点点头。  
气枪抵上章远耳垂的时候，章远忽然拉起了我的手。我理解他有些恐惧，所以我站近一些，十分不惭的对他说：“疼就掐我！”  
章远点点头，可他的手毫不用力，仿佛只要搭在我手上就够了。他的手掌是暖乎乎的，手心有些汗湿，涩涩的贴着我。我低头看看章远的手，心中不知为何突如其来的响如擂鼓。  
女人的手很快，两个耳洞不到一分钟就扎好了。章远咬着嘴唇坐在椅子上，他侧着头感受一下，而后说：“不太疼，但是很热。”  
女人笑着说正常，她嘱咐了些注意事项，我没注意听，我只是看着章远红艳耳垂上的两粒银钉，真的还挺好看，章远怎么如此适合这种小玩意儿？

打完耳洞的那个晚上，我又做了关于章远的春梦。梦里的他有些奇怪，像是女人，他原本平坦的胸膛微微嘟起，秀气可爱的阴茎下裂开一条肉缝，可他的表情仍旧是他，仍旧生动，一颦一笑都散发出狡黠的味道，他的手掌温柔的抚摸我的身体，触感是温热的，带点汗意的。我是不是疯了？我不再正常，我认为我发生了变异，这种变异是不可控的，我是爱上章远了吗？我觉得，我认为，我单方面的认为，不是这样的，我不爱章远，我只是把章远和我脑海里的“性”挂上了钩。我最初的萌动来自于章远——也许这也算一种雏鸟情节吧。  
成绩出来之前，章远问我要考哪个学校，我挠挠头，实在不知道。我的分数在章远持之以恒的帮助下也只是维持在中等偏上的水平，好学校我高攀不上，我不敢想，只说能去哪儿就去哪儿。  
章远又问我要去哪个城市，是去北京吗？去天津吗？留在海城吗？或者，去西安吗？  
我反问章远，我问他：“你想去哪里？你肯定能去北京！”  
章远搓搓衣角，我抓他这些小动作总是抓的很准。他有些羞赧，有些犹豫，却又有些郑重的开口，他说：“我想去西安，你呢？你要和我一起去吗？我们可以去回民街吃烧烤海鲜，去芙蓉园看海葵…这是你说的…我们，我们可以去西安找找大海…”  
我有些惊讶于章远会这么说。你知道吗？这个时候的我还是一个不敏感的人，我说过的，章远与我正相反。  
我笑起来，伸手去拍章远的肩膀，我告诉他：“你傻呀！西安没有海！”  
章远顿了一秒，也许不止一秒。而后他也笑起来，笑容不再狡黠，他看着我，点点头，讷讷地回答：“我知道。”

成绩下来了，我的分数只够上个普通的一本，而章远意料之中的够上了全国最好大学的分数线。我认为这就是分别的前兆了。  
报志愿的那几天，我一直待在家里，我妈问我要报哪里，我说我不知道。我没有主动和章远见面，章远也没有主动和我见面。没想到我俩在这种方面竟然还有这种默契。  
这像是在赌博。我和章远分坐在牌桌两旁，赢的条件我俩同时翻出同样花色同样数字的牌。  
你想知道赌博的结局吗？其实不是一个好结局，不过不是好结局才是正常的事。  
我最后去了西安，而章远去了北京。这是我意料之中也是意料之外的事，这种“之中”与“之外”我不想再去深入解析，人的本质大概真的是矛盾。

大学前的暑假，我和章远又一起去河边游了好几次泳。最后一次去的时候，章远没有下水。我独自在有些凉意的河水里泡着，河水“咕噜咕噜”的声音在我耳边响着，却反而衬托出世界的安静。  
我背靠在岸边，问章远道：“你什么时候走？”  
章远回答：“后天。”  
我“哦”了一声，再无下文。  
再提起话头的是章远。他不知何时蹲在了我的背后，他一手抚上我的肩膀，另一手伸出去捞河水，水从他的指缝中流走，他的手掌很热，是干燥的。  
他问：“西安也会有这样的小河吗？”  
我回答：“应该没有吧。北京会有吗？”  
章远回答：“应该也没有吧。”  
这就是章远去北京之前，我俩说过的最后一段回忆起来带有宿命启示感的话。

我在大一的寒假搬了家，回了西安，我妈说这是正好的事儿，只是怕章远觉得寂寞，我也怕他寂寞呀，我不想走的。  
我搬家的时候章远还没回来，我给他打了电话，章远的声音有些飘忽，像是微醺。  
我说：“章远，你什么时候放假回来啊？”  
他说：“后天…后天的票，大后天到。你想我了？”  
我回答：“哦。”我停顿几秒，而后还是一口气说了出来。我说：“我要搬家了，回西安去。我不在海城了，后天…后天就走了……”  
章远不说话。而就在我怀疑章远没有听清我的话的时，章远竟然突然地在电话那头哭了起来。他声音悲切，哭的很痛，似乎受了很大的委屈。我有些手足无措，我想说些什么话，可我却说不出口。  
过了片刻，章远舍友将电话接过，对我说：“是章远女朋友吗？你别担心，我们放假前宿舍聚餐，章远喝多了，在耍酒疯。”  
我含着声音说：“哦，没事，我是他朋友。麻烦你把电话再给章远吧。”  
章远拿着电话，在听筒那头低低抽泣着，我思来想去，总归是说出了一句安慰他的话：“别哭，章远，我答应你，只要你想见我，我马上就去见你，好吗？”  
他不买账，依旧恳痛的吸着鼻子，也不知他喝了多少，连话都说不清。他说：“你骗人，你一直骗我，你为什么要去西安…”  
我说：“因为，我妈老家在西安。”  
章远抖着声音，他说：“不是，不是！是你…是你为什么要去西安…我以为你不会去的，我以为你不会去的…”  
这是我俩第一次提到这件事。  
我深吸口气，眼睛无奈闭上。总是这样吗？是不是万事万物的遗憾大概都能算在“我以为”这三个字的头上呢？  
我向章远开诚布公，我告诉他：“因为…因为我以为你会去西安。”  
章远听我说完，他低低呜咽几声，像是再忍不住恸哭的音腔。我想再开口，可章远却把电话挂掉了。  
我手里握着电话，站在原地，我从未觉得如此难过，这种难过后知后觉，像是我一厢情愿注射的麻药刚刚过劲。我要和章远分开了吧，真的分开了吧，我俩还会再见吗？我不知道。我离开了生我养我的，有海的海城，离开了那个狡黠聪慧又清纯灵动的章远，回到了没有海的西安。我知道回民街不会卖烧烤海鲜，芙蓉园不会展示海葵——其实西安有没有海根本就不重要，我为什么傻到这种份儿上。

后来的事情说起来就有些可笑了。我不想太详细的说了，只是带过吧。

我和章远很久没有再有来有往的联系过。他的号码一直躺在我的手机里，不管我换过几次手机，换过几次号码。可是留着联系方式却又不联系的两个人，这种作态着实假惺惺。  
我难以忘怀最后一次通话时章远的哭声。就是难忘，不需要理由的难忘。我的耳朵记性太好，但这对我来说几乎算是折磨。  
很可笑又很可悲的，我与章远在接下来的六年时间里再没见过，直到二零一二年，我妈生了场大病，我向上司请了年假，天天去医院陪床。这时我二十三岁，大学毕业之后，我找了家待遇差不多的公司工作，仅仅是很普通的生活着。  
我妈的病不是突如其来的，医生诊断是喉癌中晚期，如果尽力配合治疗还是有一线生机的。我想起来我妈这段时间里一直都在念叨着嗓子疼嗓子疼，我作为一个儿子来说着实太不尽心。  
不知道该说我妈通透还是怎样，她对自己的病情很容易就接受了。但是她也真的害怕死亡。那天她躺在病床上，忽然就问我：“你和小远几年没有联系过了？”  
我削着苹果的手动作一滞，实话实说道：“六年吧。”  
她叹了口气，嘴里喃喃说着“何以至此”，我坐在床边低下头，眼睛看着我妈的脸。她老了很多，头发里也多了掺杂在黑色里的白头发。她的面目因为生病而有些疲累，她看看我，说道：“有些事情，妈妈都是能看出来的……唉，是我当初的好心害了你吗？”  
我没听懂，于是追问：“什么？”  
我妈摇了摇头，又对我说：“给小远打个电话吧，六年了，我也很想他。我当时真的拿他当半个儿子看，小远真的是个好孩子……”  
她说着说着就开始咳嗽，我急忙拿水给她，进来查房的护士看着我横眉竖眼，她尖声冲我叫到：“都说了别让病人多说话！”  
我忙不迭地道歉，我妈推推我，示意让我出去。  
我站在医院的走廊上，手机屏幕上章远的号码亮了又灭，灭了又被我摁亮。其实我都不确定章远是不是还在用这个号码，但我最终还是摁下了通话键，听筒里节奏有序的“滴”声让我心跳加速。  
大概是第六声的“滴”，电话接通了。  
我在一瞬间屏息，试探性的将“喂”字说出口。我问：“请问……是章远吗？”  
“……是。”电话里那人的声音我很熟悉。虽然比小时候要粗些沉些，并且我六年没听过这声音，但我还是立刻分辨出了他就是章远。  
我捏着听筒的手掌出的汗几乎要将手机浸湿，我用我自认最稳重的声线与口吻去向章远寒暄，之后我才说：“章远，你能来趟西安吗？我妈住院了，病情有点说不准。她……她想见你一面。”  
章远立刻答应了，我便松了口气，我说让他定了机票就给我说一声，我去机场接他，章远沉默一下，说好。  
我挂了电话。也是奇怪，我本以为我经过六年时间就可以忘记章远，但我刚刚只是和他通了电话，我就找回了少年时那股久违的悸动。我大概低估了我对章远的感情，这种看不见摸不着的心里的东西，六年时间出乎意料般地什么也带不走。

章远定了两天后的机票，他在电话里还很惭愧，他说有一个工作一定要他去做，没办法，只能定了两天后的票，否则他明天就能到西安。我说没关系。  
章远到达那天我开车去咸阳接他，偌大个机场里我一眼就看见了他，穿着一身正装，手里拿着几个手提袋，有些疲惫的样子——他和以前不一样好多，太多了，我能看出来。他外貌倒没有什么变化，只是稳重了许多，可他的气质变了，往日少年的那些飞扬跋扈的气场已经消失不见，现在的章远甚至可以说是忧郁的。他是经历了些什么才会让他的气质有了如此彻头彻尾的转变呢？我无从揣测，只是觉得这样的章远着实有些陌生了。我向他招手，章远看见了我，便回了我一个招手，而后向我走来。  
我俩上了车，章远坐在副驾。我和他半路无话，车里沉默的气氛让我觉得可悲且尴尬。  
我不经意的扭头，发现了章远左耳耳垂上的那两个微小的坑，它们像是长住了，仅仅在章远耳朵上留下了两粒小小的疤。  
我扭回头，佯装无意的问他：“你听歌吗？”章远微侧过脸，看我一眼，回答：“好啊。”  
我打开车载CD，音乐声的出现使我好过一些。我有了再次开口的勇气，我说：“我先带你去住的地方，你是住宾馆还是…或者你可以住在我家。”  
章远摇摇头，说：“我住宾馆就好。不过你先带我去医院吧，我明天就要回北京。”他又看着我，向我道歉：“对不起，时间太赶了。”  
“不要紧，”我赶紧接嘴，“让你过来本来就很仓促。那我直接开到医院了。”

到医院之后章远非要去买花，我说不用，他一定坚持。他说：“我记得阿姨最喜欢马蹄莲。”  
章远买了一束花，康乃馨和马蹄莲，我帮他抱着花束，带着他走进病房里。  
下午的时候我妈和病友们有的喜欢看会儿书，有的会睡个午觉，于是我和章远进门的动作很轻，几乎是溜进病房里的，像是小时候我俩打完篮球一身汗和土时偷偷溜进家门。  
我妈看见章远的时候半晌说不出话，我看章远也是这样，他的表情与跟我在一起时生动了许多。我妈含着泪，让章远坐在她床边，章远照做了。  
我妈伸手去拍章远的肩膀——他是个真真板正的男人了，肩膀宽阔，腰背挺直，是很端庄的样子。我妈也许是还不能将眼前的章远和六七年前那个细嫩纤瘦的章远认成一人，也许是不知该说些什么，所以她只是不断的看着他，像是在章远身上找一个温顺的，从未改变的回忆切入点。  
我妈问他：“小远…怎么，怎么这么久都不联系…？”  
章远不说话，他低下头，很惭愧的向我妈道歉，他说：“对不起…对不起。”  
我妈叹口气，说声“傻孩子”，而后她温柔的对章远说：“小远，你别再怪他了。”  
女性总是敏感的，尤其是母亲。  
我在一旁站着，手边是那束花和章远带来的慰问品，我尽量扭头不去看章远，只是缩在角落里看着他俩寒暄。我听到我妈让章远别再怪我，章远有在怪我吗？不过这也难怪，毕竟该说“对不起”的也包括我，因为我知道是什么隔断了我和章远的六年。这个问题的答案我不打算明说，这是我的秘密，我猜章远也准备拿它当做一个秘密……我俩的默契总是体现在很奇怪的地方。  
我妈忽然叫我名字，我回过神去看她，她说让我出去一下，她有话要和章远单独说。  
我有些不解，但我没问为什么，我瞥了一眼侧坐在我身前的章远的侧脸，线条是很流畅凌厉的，他如此英俊，可他现在的表情却是有些落寞的。我没再看他，转身走出病房。

章远在病房里待了十分钟左右，我在走廊上的吸烟区里靠墙站着，嘴里叼着根尚未点燃的烟，脑袋发空。我不知道我妈都对章远说了些什么，这可能是我永生都不会知道的谜了——我不会去问，他们也不会主动说。  
章远出门走向我的时候眼里还带点泪花，我愣愣的举起手指指自己的眼睛，章远便意识到了，然后抬手一把将眼角擦干。我递给他一根烟，他接过去，却没有抽。我俩在吸烟区站了挺久，可能有五六分钟，相顾无言。  
“我去给我妈说一声，”我终于开口道，“然后我送你去宾馆。”章远点点头，我就又进了病房。  
我妈躺在床上，看着窗外，她听到我进门的动静，于是扭头看我。我帮她掖掖被角，说：“妈，我去送章远了。”  
我妈点头，她看着我，眼神是充满慈爱的。她开口，像是想要获取我的肯定一般，她问我：“儿子，你有什么值得遗憾的事儿吗？”  
我用轻松的口吻回答：“有呀，当然有了。”  
“那你觉得，遗憾是坏事儿吗？”我妈又问。  
我眨眨眼睛，回答她：“是坏事。但是有遗憾才是正常的，对吧？”  
我妈看着我不说话。女人总是敏感的，尤其是母亲。  
我说：“妈，我走了。明天再来看你。”  
我妈点头，然后我就离开了。

章远的酒店是现找的，我对他说要不然就住我家吧，章远一直都是拒绝的。我不好再说什么，只能拉他去了家环境还不错的酒店。  
章远不挑剔，直接办理入住，我原本打算这就离开，但是章远却叫住了我，他问我要不要上去坐坐。  
这很奇怪，我以为我和章远不会再是这样的关系了，也许他只是客套，但我还是答应了，于是我跟着章远进了酒店房间。  
章远一进门就说要洗个澡，他像是不觉得这个举动有多奇怪，似乎只是他想洗澡，他就去洗了，一点不在乎我。我也不好说什么，只能坐在房间里的沙发椅上玩手机。  
浴室的水声淋淋，我听着这声音，像是什么都没想，却又像是想了很多。如果时间能够倒流，我想我会回到儿时经常去游泳的那条小河边，我想泡在水里，我想章远能坐在岸上看着书，或者看着我。然而“如果时间能够倒流”是多么懦弱，多么无能的一句话呀。  
水声停止，章远披着浴袍走出来，他全身光裸，浴袍的衣襟大开，他的一面身体毫无保留的暴露给了我——他是真的不在乎我吗？  
我手足无措，眼神不知道该往哪儿摆。他浑身还是湿漉漉的，黑发贴在额前，显得他的年岁一下子回溯，模样又成了我很熟悉的那个章远。  
章远大咧咧的坐上床铺，他面容平静，身体削瘦，他抬眼看我，对我说：“把桌子上的烟给我。”  
我浑身一颤，赶紧扭身去拿桌子上章远的香烟——那是一盒女士香烟，烟盒细长。  
我将那盒女士烟递给章远，章远接过，他细长的手指熟稔的夹出一根同样细长的白色香烟，我又将火机递给他。  
“你…”我难以忍受般的开口问他，我说：“你怎么抽女烟？”  
章远叼着那根烟，斜斜睨了我一眼，反问我：“不行吗？很奇怪？”  
我下意识的点点头，又反应过来似的摇摇头。章远嗤笑一声，他舒展身体，直直后仰，躺在了酒店洁白的床上。他的身体也是洁白的，手指里的烟也是洁白的，只有他的黑发，他的瞳孔，他的体毛是黑色的，而他的嘴唇，他的阴茎，他的关节皮肉，都是红嫩的。  
章远就这样一口一口地抽着那根女士烟，淡淡的，香香的薄荷味被我的鼻腔尽数吸收。我不知道章远为何要这么做，我不敢再看一眼他的身体，于是我深深低下头去。但章远不放过我，他出声问我，声音几不可察的有些颤抖，他道：“…你为什么不看我？”  
我声音干涩，我回答他：“章远…你，你为什么要这么做？”你是想作践自己来报复我吗？我想这么问，但我又深知这么问太厚脸皮。  
章远躺在床上，烟灰落在他雪白的胸膛和肚皮上，他仰望着天花板，几乎是喃喃地回答我：“我…我也不知道。”  
我抬起头，鼓足了勇气去看章远，他像是浮世绘中的一幅画，洁白的花魁，纯情的模样因为手中的那根香烟而又染上风情。  
章远继续喃喃说着：“我不知道我为什么会这么做，我只是忽然想起那时候，我能和你抱在一起的那个时候…我只是觉得我为什么不是个女人……你是不是也这么想过？为什么我不是个女人……”  
我几乎木然了。  
“想起你的时候，我就会抽这种烟，”章远抬高手臂，他手指间的女士香烟已经燃完大半，火星一明一灭，烟灰倏倏掉落在章远自己的身上，“我也觉得自己很奇怪，可我控制不住自己。”  
“你还记得你陪我去打过耳洞吗？其实我打完就后悔了。可是耳洞没法完全长平，我每次照镜子的时候都忍不住去看那两个耳洞的疤…”章远眨着眼看着他举高的手掌，“长不平就算了。”  
我不知被什么触动，竟站起身来，快步向章远走去。我一把抓住他举高的手臂，另一只手将那根香烟抢了过来，我就着吸了一大口，章远愣愣地看着我，而后我用食指将那根香烟碾灭。  
我说：“章远，我实话告诉你，我有很多后悔的事情。你知道吗？我后悔过我为什么去了西安，我后悔过我为什么傻到要对你说‘西安没有海’，我后悔过我为什么不去北京，我后悔过，我后悔过很多，只要是让我和你分开的事情，我都恨过，后悔过——”  
我死死抓着章远的手臂，居高临下的望着他，他的眼神很柔和，像是带着情，又像是释然顿悟后的清明。他就用这种眼神仰视我。  
“——但你知道我最后悔的一件事是什么吗？”  
我说完，松开了章远的手臂，他的手臂直直落在床上，我俯下身去，手指勾起被章远压在身下的浴袍。章远对我的动作毫不反抗，他甚至更加放松身体，像是做好了被我抱的准备，他不对我过敏。  
我略有些强硬的拉住浴袍的两片衣襟，让它们盖住章远的胸膛，章远被我裹在他的浴袍里，什么话都没说，只是眨了两下眼睛，有一行泪从他的眼角流下，是很沉默的。  
他声音闷闷的，是被泪水氤氲过的音调。他慢慢的合起了双腿，双臂也拢住自己，他的脊背弯曲，在我面前将自己蜷缩起来了。他对我说：“我知道，我知道了。你别说…别说出来…你走吧。”  
我慢慢收回手掌，站直了身子。我没有说“对不起”，我不能再用道歉去侮辱他了——这是我最后一次伤害章远了。

我走出章远的房间，合上门的一瞬间我从门缝里看见了一星火光，那是章远又点燃了一根烟，那股甜甜的薄荷味也被我永生记住，再也不能忘怀。  
我机械的迈步，摁下电梯，出了酒店大门，我近乎失魂落魄，可失魂落魄的人怎么想也不该是我这个罪魁祸首。  
外面的天空迎来黄昏，日薄西山的柔和的阳光在天际晕开，是金黄色的。服务生向我指示着我停车的位置，我由着本能开了车门上了车，而后我坐在驾驶位上再也忍不住，我嚎啕大哭，像是要将我以前从未流过的眼泪一次性流完才罢休。  
我终于彻底地与我遗憾的往日和往事告别，鸳鸯图谱早就被烧毁，海城的那条小河自此在我心中干涸，章远的耳洞已经自己长住了，他的手掌也再不会被我感受到汗意，从此无人在乎西安是否有海，我也大概一辈子不会再闻见女士香烟的甜薄荷味。  
我哭的好痛，我怎么这么多泪。我控制不住的将手砸在方向盘上，喇叭被我压出惊愕凄惨的一声，一群飞鸟扑籁着翅膀被我惊动飞走。

这就是我冗长乏味的故事。我从此与回忆结下孽缘，不知哪一天才能与我自己和解，但我知道只有到和解的那一天，我才能真正做个与章远无关的梦，否则我便只能一次次的回忆起我脑海里的那个飞扬跋扈的少年与那个忧郁平静的男人，回忆起少年的音容笑貌与男人瘦削苍白的身体，回忆起那两粒银色耳钉与那一星橘色的火光。  
我狠狠擦干眼泪，闭上眼睛。我无处叹息，心里祈求着如果时光能够倒流，我宁愿溺死在与章远第一次下水游泳的那条河里。


End file.
